facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of businesses based in Kira's Kingdom
A partial list of major businesses based in Kira's Kingdom. The Easter Company Main Article: Easter Company Overview The Easter Company is a massive corporation involved in multiple industries, but is best known for the development and manufacture of both civilian and military magitech applications. It is well-respected by Kira's Kingdom citizens for its responsible practices and large donations to charity, and is a household name for the many products and services it provides. Gazer Konzern Main Article: Gazer Konzern GENOM Corporation Main Article: GENOM Corporation Overview GENOM is a major manufacturing company best known for the invention of Cyberdroids, bio-androids pivotal to the development of outer space and often serving various other roles in multiple fields. Imperial Armory Corporation Main Article: Imperial Armory Corporation Overview The Imperial Armory is a government-backed military hardware manufacturing company. It is the primary manufacturer of the nation's military equipment and accounts for 60% of the civilian arms industry. Products Lightsabers - The Imperial Armory is the largest manufacturer of lightsabers and related weapons in Kira's Kingdom, offering a wide array of styles and colors. Imperial Armory lightsabers utilize synthetic focusing crystals and precisely manufactured parts, and the manufacturing process is overseen and supplemented by Dragoon Armorers to ensure quality. AAV-5 "Siege Tank" - The AAV-5 serves as both a tank and mobile artillery, thanks to an unusual design which allows it to change between "Tank mode" and "Siege mode." In Tank mode the AAV-5 is armed with twin 80 mm Arclite Cannons and two .50 caliber machine guns. When in Siege mode the AAV-5 extends stabilizing 'legs' from both sides and deploys a powerful 120 mm Arclite Shock Cannon. The AAV-5 has a crew of three. VLAV-1 "Warthog" - As a 'Versatile Light Armored Vehicle' the VLAV-1 was designed to provide mobility, protection, and versatility. Easily modified, it can be configured to fit a variety of roles including troop or cargo transportation, light combat, and more. The Warthog is more heavily armed and armored than similar vehicles used in other militaries, with many combat-oriented versions featuring forward mounted machine guns, multiple fixed and/or retractable rocket launchers, rear-mounted mine layers, and a variety of other optional weapons and systems, and can withstand an RPG to most parts of the body while remaining functional. Vulture-Class Hoverbike - Lightly armored and fast moving, Vultures are used primarily for scouting and patrol missions, with combat roles limited to raids and small engagements. Vultures are typically armed with two machine guns and a grenade launcher, all forward fixed. Kenbishi Heavy Industries Main Article: Kenbishi Heavy Industries Overview Kenbishi Heavy Industries is a prominent manufacturer of military hardware, particularly vehicles. They are best known for the development of "spider tanks." Products T08A2 "Spider" - One of three "spider tanks" used by the military of Kira's Kingdom and the only six-legged model. Primarily an infantry support unit, the T08A2 lacks a conventional tank gun. Instead it is armed with dual high caliber machine guns capable of penetrating most light to medium vehicle armors and two explosives launchers. It has a single pilot with AI support. HAW206 "Scorpion" - A four legged "spider tank" resembling a scorpion due to the placement of its main gun on a highly maneuverable "tail." In addition to its main gun it is armed with two high caliber machine guns in its front manipulator arms. Retractable wheels at the base of each leg allow for superior mobility on paved or otherwise smooth surfaces, making it highly effective in urban settings. The HAW206 has a crew of two with AI support. EW-205 - Equipped with vertical treads along each of its four legs and a more conventional main gun, the EW-205 more closely resembles a traditional tank than other 'spider tanks.' Boasting a more powerful main gun than the Scorpion and improved mobility on rough terrain, it is primarily utilized in field warfare. It has a crew of two with AI support. Luo Arms Company Main Article: Luo Arms Company MacDougal Company Main Article: MacDougal Compay Medical Mechanica Main Article: Medical Mechanica Overview Medical Mechanica is a major producer of medical hardware, including hospital equipment, implants and cybernetics, and medical droids. Products Prosthetics Automail - Durable and affordable artificial limbs, constructed mostly of metal. Resemble - Advanced prosthesis technology used to replace both internal organs and limbs. Resemble prosthetics utilize synthetic fibers to imitate natural tissues, and as such their function is almost identical to the organs or limbs they are meant to replace. Nergal Heavy Industries Main Article: Nergal Heavy Industries Shin-Ra Electric Power Company Main Article: Shin-Ra Electric Power Company Shishidou Corporation Main Article: Shishidou Corporation Starwind & Hawking Enterprises Main Article: Starwind & Hawking Enterprises Category:Kira's Kingdom Category:Businesses of Kira's Kingdom